


TRC Headcannons, Prompts, Shorts

by hatehateslove



Series: Compilations! [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatehateslove/pseuds/hatehateslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my work that I've posted on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have a Tumblr @hatehateslove! Where I take prompts for p much anything from TFC, TRC, SH, etc. So, I've compiled some as chapters on Ao3 for convenience! (For both you and me)
> 
> This one is specifically for TRC.

Works will most probably be posted in no particular order, it'll be just as much of a mess as everything else.

Short/Long/Medium length works will _all_  get their own chapters (Yes, even the one's that are barely a hundred words long - unless I have reason to combine some (esp in terms of chronological order for a few).

Headcannons will be posted bullet point style, just as my tumblr.

I'm not going to edit anything, you're going to get exactly what I've already posted.

I might post the original prompt as the chapter summary/beginning notes or just summarize depending on the prompt. 

I'm not going to update one chapter at a time, more like a bunch at a time, spread out. 

They'll start the chapter after this one.

I'll add as I need to if I think of anything.

Thanks and I hope you like!


	2. Chapter 2

Are you ever minding your own business when all of a sudden you think of the time and effort and energy and patience and hope that Gansey spent looking for Glendower? How after all that…nothing. He got nothing, Well, he got something, just not what he was expecting 

And I know. I know this Gansey is the sleeper/Gansey is the Raven King/ Gansey is Glendower stuff. I just. He was 17. He died at 10. He spent the years he was given, his second chance to find Glendower. Not himself. Gansey, the 17 year old kid, didn’t want to find himself. He knew he was going to die. He didn’t think he was going to wake up this time. 

He just wanted Glendower. 

_It was over._

* * *

 

anonymous asked:

Gansey spent 7 years looking for glendower instead of himself and now it's over. Do you think that's what this gap year is. Like that's kinda what a gap year seems to be most of the time but how much more significant do you think it is for gansey. Please expand if you want to/can. I'm screaming about this now that I've said it.

* * *

 

Just. 

This year with Blue and Henry, a girl he loves and a guy he hardly knows, will forever and always mean more to him than either of them can begin to imagine.

This year is everything he lost. It’s everything he’s gained. It’s his fresh start with no life quest to fulfill. It’s everything he wanted, but nothing he knew it would be. It’s nothing he’d expected to have, a life he didn’t think he’d ever get to experience. One where he doesn’t have anything to prove, nothing to discover for anyone but himself. 

This year is the year he’ll use to discover himself. Gansey the son, the brother, the friend - Gansey After. Not Gansey the explorer, the hero, the king - Gansey Before. 

Gansey Before had a starting point, and an X over his end point. Gansey After has the world at his disposal, with nowhere to be, nowhere to go and everywhere to be, everywhere to go. 

And it hits him. It hits him when he goes to take a picture with his phone and then realizes he doesn’t need to make this a journal entry. It hits when Blue and Henry take their phones out to take selfies and snapchats to send to their friends back home.

It hits when his insomnia kicks in and he has no journal to pour over looking for answers. When he wakes up next to a sleeping Blue, her lips parted, snoring gently, and he doesn’t have to worry about never kissing her.

It hits when Henry is telling him about where he wants to go to college and what he wants to study and where he wants to work. It hits the hardest then. 

Because. For so long, Gansey had a plan. He had Glendower. 7. 7 godforsaken years - almost a decade. It’s years he will never get back. Years he spent obsessively looking for a ghost, a king, Glendower. 

And it hits him. He doesn’t know where he’s going. Or what he’s doing. He doesn’t know where he wants to go to college. He doesn’t know if he wants to study History bc of Glendower or for himself. He doesn’t - he doesn’t know if the pull Henrietta had on him was bc of Glendower or himself.

He doesn’t know what to do with himself.

But that’s why he has Blue and Henry. They’re going to show him how to have fun. To take pictures of things bc they look cool or weird or funny. To go somewhere they have no reason to go to. To close their eyes and point to a place on a map and just go. 

They’re going to teach him how to live again, something he stopped doing that fateful day, 7 years ago. 


	3. Chapter 3

I know there’s a crapton of Adam’s accent headcanons, but we’re all sluts for them so hush 

  * It pisses Ronan off. 
  * Like, the “Sugar” that sounds like “Shugah” and the “-ing”s that sound like “-in’”s and the “Yah”s instead of “You”s are so…adorable???
  * And Ronan doesn’t wanna feel adorable. Ronan is fierce. Ronan will fight you. Ronan will fight your grandma. Ronan - is not a “Dahlin’” 
  * ~~Never~~ stop, Adam. 
  * And I don’t think Adam goes to lengths to hide his accent after TRK, I think he wears it out and loud, Blue would be proud of him. 
  * Ronan deviates from “God, I want to sew your lips shut.” and “God never stope speaking, I want to drown in your voice.” 
  * There is no in between.
  *  Ronan took some getting used to bc the Adam he had in his mind was the Adam he knew for 2 years that had only traces of an accent
  * But once the Trio left and Adam was leaving for college, it was just his normal speaking voice and Ronan was thrown for a loop
  * Bc
  * What the hell? who are you? shut your mouth.
  * and
  * _What the hell? who are you? shut your mouth._
  * if you know what I mean 
  * lol
  * My point being 
  * Ronan adores it, and it pisses him off 
  * Not that he’s complaining
  * “S’wrong, suga’?”




	4. Chapter 4

It’s a Thursday night, a couple years down the line, when Blue’s phone lights up with an incoming call from Ronan

  * “Hello?”   
“Blue.”  
“Ronan…?”  
“Adam, Adam…He-”  
“Is everything ok? What happened?”   
“No. He’s.” Ronan takes a shuddering breath and tries again. “Can you come to the hospital? Adam’s been in a car accident. Opal, you, I need you.”  
“Yeah, yeah of course. We’re coming.” 
  * Ronan got the call just as he was about to head to bed, he was listed as Adam’s emergency contact. He had picked up a sleeping Opal and buckled her into the backseat as soon as he made out the words Adam and accident
  * They’d been in the waiting room ever since, Opal was asleep curled up on the seat next to him, with her head on his lap, he had one hand in a fist and the other gently carding through her hair
  * Blue and Gansey came in a half hour later, the same time as a nurse came in looking for Ronan
  * Ronan and Gansey move away from where Blue had taken up Ronan’s post with Opal and listen as the nurse tell them how it wasn’t looking good
  * She listed his injuries, the internal bleeding, the damage, the ‘even if he makes it, there will be irreversible damage’ and Ronan loses it 
  * He leaves before he makes a scene in front of Opal, he runs out the door and Gansey follows him out 
  * Ronan’s shaking. There’s tears in his eyes that he stubbornly refuses to let fall, his hands are fisted and they smash into the passenger side of his car once, twice
  * Before Gansey grabs his shoulders and turns him around into an embrace
  * “Stop this.”   
Ronan doesn’t say anything back, he has no words. He - he can’t lose Adam. Adam - Adam was his - he was - He is. Adam is -
  * “ _Gansey…”_ muffled against Gansey’s shoulder  
“I know. I know, Lynch.”  
“Gansey.”  
“It’s ok. It’s gonna be ok.” 
  * It wasn’t ok. It wasn’t going to be ok. 
  * Adam didn’t make it out of the Operating Room.




	5. Chapter 5

But for real

Who of Pynch is gonna be Gansey’s best man?

* * *

 

trappedinsidehisbody asked:

Honestly if he doesnt ask both of them (its 2016 we have can have 2 best mans at a fucking wedding) i would think Ro. They go back farther. And super connected on an emotional level. Well, jk so is Adam to him. Who knows, who knows.. .

* * *

“its 2016 we have can have 2 best mans at a fucking wedding” 

I’m laughing. Babe, where’s the fun in that? I wanna see these two, Adam and Ronan, go at it. 

I wanna see them both go “Me,” at the _same damn time._

I wanna see their tempers flare. I wanna see Blue side with Ronan and Henry with Adam. 

I wanna see Gansey get the hell out of their house as soon as the topic comes up. 

I wanna see Gansey _flip a fucking coin_ and pray that the loser doesn’t murder him. 

I wanna see the day of, or better yet, the goddamn bachelor party. Where they’re both trying to outdo each other so Gansey picks the best. 

I wanna see them drunk off their asses, dramatically declaring their love for Gansey and all of Gansey’s friends are drunkenly nodding along, like, _yeah, duh. Dick Gansey, amiright?_  

I wanna see Blue suggest an actual fight, winner gets to be best man, loser can be a bridesmaid. 

I want it all. 

* * *

quis-podex added:

 

a self-indulgent addition:

“I propose a duel. Winner can be his best man. And the loser,” Blue grinned, “can be maid of honor.”

Ronan’s head whipped around. “Adam, punch me in the face and I’ll act like it hurt. I wanna be a fucking maid of honor.”

Adam had the courtesy to look hurt. “And what if _I_ want to be the maid of honor?”

“Then I’ll fight you for that,” he shot his boyfriend a challenging look.

“Fine, okay, Ronan is maid of honor,” Adam rolled his eyes.

Blue’s smile grew. “Nice. The bridesmaids dresses came from a custom place. I’m sure we can get you a suit or at least a tie with the same purple.”

“Excuse me Sargent?” Ronan fake-glared. “I’m wearing a fucking bridesmaid dress.”

Adam coughed. “You’re _what_?”

“ _And_ I’ll look fierce as fuck doing it. Do they make heels in a men’s thirteen?”

Blue shook her head, still grinning. “This is going to be interesting.”


	6. Chapter 6

Don’t you dare

Don’t you dare think of Gansey coming home. Bc he just wanted to go _home_ , and his father opening the door and seeing his son in filthy clothes, his hair a mess, and a world-weary expression on his face.

Don’t think of his mothers face transforming from stern to shocked at the look on Gansey’s face. Don’t think abut the way he _collapses_ into her arms and cries in a way he hadn’t since he was 10 years old. 

Don’t think of the way no words escape his lips. 

Don’t think of Gansey Sr., eyes stinging and nose burning at the sight of his son hurting so much, at the sound of his son’s pain. Don’t think how much rage he is feeling towards whoever or whatever reduced his son to this. 

_It was over_. 

Don’t think of Helen storming in, ready to snap at her brother and seeing the sight before her and stopping short. Don’t think of how she gently takes her baby brother from their mother and how she furiously whispers that she _didn’t mean it_ and _what the hell happened?_  and that she was _sorry_

I warned you. 


	7. Chapter 7

The second time after the first time Ronan uses his phone is to call Gansey after a nightmare he had about him dying in a car crash

Gansey misses the call bc his phone had died

Adam had to talk Ronan down from a panic attack after Gansey doesn’t pick up again

Adam calls Blue and she puts Gansey on to talk to Ronan

“Motherfucker.”   
“Hello to you too, Lynch.”

Ronan hangs up

Gansey didn’t need to know why he needed to hear his voice

Gansey doesn’t ask

Adam doesn’t press

Ronan moves on


	8. Chapter 8

I’m screaminh

  * Ronan and Adam have a running joke 
  * Whenever someone asks about Opal one of them says “She’s his” about the other 
  * Ronan starts it, and Adam doesn’t do it back until Ronan’s already done it a few times
  * And it goes on 
  * Until 
  * They’re at the grocery store or something else as domestic down the line 
  * And someone asks 
  * And they both go “She’s -” at the same time
  * And Ronan finishes with “-ours.”
  * Adam doesn’t stop smiling for a couple hours after




	9. Chapter 9

I’m sorry 

But I have literal tears thinking about the next time Ronan stops at a red light and an old classmate rolls up next to him

And Ronan has already checked his mirrors before realizing that he - can’t. He can’t race anymore. 

Opal. She’s not in the car, but if he’s going to raise her, he’s not gonna take as many chances with his life. 

He has a kid. He can’t race. He _won’t_ race. 

Just

He can’t race anymore.

He’s not going to race anymore. 

He’s done.


	10. Chapter 10

Imagine the “What happen’s with Opal?” conv 

  * Adam’s not ready to be a father
  * He doesn’t mean to abandon her, he just wants to make sure Ronan knows this, it’s only fair, he can help where he can, but he doesn’t want to think of raising a kid
  * And Ronan understands, he’s not going to ask Adam to pick up such a big responsibility
  * It’s gonna be tough, but Ronan’s committed. 
  * He’s gonna raise her like his own, he doesn’t want to give her away and he doesn’t have any other options, he doesn’t need any other options  
  * He’s financially stable enough for it to not be a problem, and the parenting part, he’s sure he’ll learn 
  * And he does, he calls Auntie Blue for help sometimes, Uncle Gansey only helps in spoiling the hell out of his favorite (read:only) niece
  * (One time Maura ended up helping Ronan when Opal caught the flu and he had no idea what to do)
  * I digress 
  * Ronan raises her. and later on, when Adam gets the courage to ask Ronan to just marry him already, Adam becomes just as much of Opal’s dad as Ronan 




	11. Chapter 11

Fathers!Pynch 

  * Ronan dreams up some sort of magic to disguise Opal’s differences so that she can go to school and make friends 
  * Shoes or pants or actual legs or a damn baseball cap or a chewable multivitamin, what have you 
  * now imagine Ronan dropping her off and picking her up from school 
  * And being such a dad 
  * And worrying about her 
  * And protecting her
  * Some people think that he’s just her brother 
  * But he dreams up documents and things giving him legal custody of her 
  * so she’s legit his 
  * And Adam’s maybe, like on the birth certificate or something he’s also listed as her father, after asking Adam of course (imagine that conv)
  * Anyway
  * Ronan’s her legit legal guardian and her dad and she calls him Kerah 
  * And she calls Adam dad eventually 
  * And she learns English 
  * And Ronan and Adam and she speak Latin with each other 
  * And they have playdates with friends from school
  * and he helps her with her homework
  * and she wants to play soccer
  * and he goes to every practice, every game 
  * what i’m trying to get at is soccer mom Ronan Lynch
  * Blue’s never gonna let him hear the end of it 
  * And just
  * Ronan being an actual dad with Adam to their daughter Opal 




	12. Chapter 12

Ronan “I abhor cell phones” Lynch ceases to exist as soon as Adam leaves for college. 

  * Don’t think of how a few hours after Adam leaves with his things in the BMW, still on his way to campus, his phone rings. 
  * Ronan’s name is flashing on the lock screen. 
  * Adam panics. Worst case scenarios are rushing through his mind a mile a minute. He’s already checking his mirrors so he can get off the highway and turn around and get back to Henrietta. 
  * He picks up and immediately goes “What’s wrong? Is everything ok? What happened? Are you -”   
“What?”   
“…what?”
  * Nothing’s wrong. Ronan just wanted to call. 
  * Ronan. Just wanted to call.
  * This is going to take some getting used to. 
  * Don’t think of how Ronan makes it a point to keep his phone on his person at all times 24/7
  * Or how his volume is always turned up to the highest setting bc fuck him if Adam calls and he misses it
  * Don’t think of how he freaks out if he left his phone in the car or in his room or if it’s just not on him
  * “WhERE THE FUCK is my phone?”   
“Language, Ronan!” Gansey or Blue cut in  
“Sorry. Opal, don’t curse.” 
  * Don’t think of how utterly surprised Gansey is when Ronan actually picks up the phone when he calls, bc even if it’s not Adam, Ronan’s made it a point not to miss any calls anymore
  * Don’t think of how he checks and double checks and triple checks his phone when he misses Adam.
  * Don’t think of Adam being left speechless on the first day of classes, when he calls Ronan and he picks up at the second ring. 
  * Like, he had made sure he had time to call anywhere between 7 to 27 times before Ronan picked up. You don’t understand. Speechless. 
  * Don’t think of Ronan asking Adam to call whenever he was free
  * Or when Ronan asks for Adam’s schedule so he knows when Adam is or isn’t in class so he can call him 
  * Or when Ronan calls Adam to say goodnight 
  * Or good morning 
  * Or when Ronan can’t wait to call so he texts Adam during class instead (Text message: Ronan: Can you get out of class already? / Ronan: Call me after class. / Ronan: I miss your stupid face.) 
  * Don’t do it 




	13. Chapter 13

GANGSEY FOREHEAD KISSES 

  * Blue started it as a joke/not a big deal, forehead kisses were huge at Fox Way and she couldn’t not share with her family outside of there
  * So she kisses Ronan and Gansey gets all pouty like the actual 12 yo he is 
  * Blue kisses Adam when she notices Gansey pouting, bc why the hell would she not wanna spite him 
  * So Gansey goes and kisses Blue bc “Damnit, Jane.”
  * And Henry’s like excuse me, over here
  * So Gansey kisses him too 
  * And it becomes their thing 
  * Gansey regularly kisses Adam and Ronan whenever he can and then some
  * Blue lives for Gansey and Henry or Ronan and Adam or Gansey and Ronan or Gansey and Adam kissing her temples at the same time 
  * Gansey blushed the first time Adam and Ronan did that to him ( ~~not as hard when Blue and Henry did it for an entirely different reason~~ ) 
  * Henry and Ronan and Adam aren’t very close to begin with, but they grow fond of each other and the kisses always help 
  * Adam and Ronan absolutely give each other _all_ the kisses, but forehead kisses are always so much more nonsexual and Ronan wouldn’t say but he lives for when Adam’s lips are against his forehead in any capacity 
  * Opal giggles every time her dad’s kiss both her temples at the same time, or when uncles Gansey and Henry do 
  * Blue’s kisses are Opal’s favorite 
  * But Opal’d never tell papa that 




	14. Chapter 14

idek where im going with this but i feel inspired im just gonna roll with it

  * Chainsaw 
  * Chainsaw calls Ronan Keerah and she acts a certain way towards him 
  * Like how she predominantly perches on his left shoulder 
  * And knows that Ronan can handle the few scars that her talons leave 
  * She doesn’t take as much care when she takes off from his shoulders 
  * Her caws are lower, more gutteral when she’s with Ronan
  * But with Adam 
  * She perches on his right shoulder bc she knows he can’t hear well from his left
  * If he’s working or writing, she might not stay on him, but around him 
  * When she is on him, she doesn’t dig her talons in as much
  * She takes more care not to scratch Adam accidentally
  * She caws higher in pitch with him
  * Sometimes she’ll stand on his forearms if Adam holds them out 
  * Ronan doesn’t do that much 
  * She pecks at his ears when she wants attention
  * Unlike calling Ronan by name
  * With Opal 
  * Chainsaw tries to be as gentle as possible 
  * She’ll only perch on Opal’s forearms if she holds them out 
  * She’ll keep her talons out of the way, away from Opal’s skin 
  * She shifts her weight and doesn’t lean too heavily on Opal 
  * Her caw is the highest with Opal, who likes imitating Chainsaw’s caw 
  * She’ll protect her if Adam or Ronan aren’t around
  * At least one of them usually is within earshot, but if they can’t see her, Chainsaw knows not to leave her side 
  * She doesn’t move if Opal pets her too hard, or roughly, just lets Opal have her fill before gently hopping off her and taking off 
  * Just 
  * Chainsaw being as much a part of the Lynch-Parrish family as the rest of them




	15. Chapter 15

@theravenhunters asked: the gang all snapchatting each other from where they are… like Blue/Gansey/Henry traveling and Adam at college and Ronan/Opal on the farm and them all snap chatting each other about their lives and it’s all adorable and omg just putting cute filters on and laughing when they show each other funny things they’re doing

* * *

 

(bc i love you i went out and snapchatted pics of what these losers would send each other (aka scrolled through my camera roll ~~same difference~~ ) on top of hc’s sorry it got long)

  * Henry sends the most selfies, whether if its just of him or someone behind him, he’s almost always in the frame
  * He likes to send pics of cloud formations he likes or a squirrel he thought looked adorable, random things he finds interesting enough to share
  * He never captions, mostly just uses filters and locations
  * ~~His fav filter is the flower crown~~



  * Adam likes sending pictures of things with cute captions like “reminded me of you guys” or “missing y’all” or something else as sweet
  * He sends pics of Ronan and/or Opal doing something domestic, like eating breakfast or going out for ice cream, sometimes captioned “wish y’all were here”
  * He hardly ever sends selfies, but if he does they would be half his face, and never focused on him, usually highlighting what was happening in the background
  * Late night/early morning drive pictures of the sun coming up with the time are kind of Adam’s thing, he and Ronan sometimes leave Chainsaw to watch Opal after she’s fallen asleep and go for drives, they’re their favorite



  * Ronan sends lots of random pictures with no context, without captions. It drives everyone insane but they love getting the notification that Ronan’s sent a snap
  * He sends short videos of Opal - the first time she rode a bike, reading a storybook, at the doctors, etc.
  * He does the thing where he asks Adam to take a selfie with him, and Adam poses, but then realizes that Ronan’s been recording the whole time
  * “Get over here, Parrish.”  
“Hmm, coming”  
“Smile!”  
Adam rolls his eyes and smiles  
“…Are you gonna hit it or..?”  
“…”  
“Ro?”  
“…”  
“ARe you recording!? Lynch, you fucker.”  
The video ends in the middle of Ronan’s laugh



  * Blue adores sending pictures of her boys and captioning them with hashtags (#losers #blessed #Hensey)
  * She shares pictures of unique things she sees, leaves shaped like Texas or rocks she found pretty
  * Gansey took her on a plane for the first time and she just about died when she was above the clouds, she was the happiest Gansey had ever seen her
  * She takes mirror selfies of the outfits, ootd’s with clothes she’d made herself



  * Gansey likes taking videos documenting their escapades, he’ll narrate them and everything
  * “Here you’ll see Cheng attempting to climb a rock, doesn’t look like he’s ever done this in his life…” Henry’s flipping him off, he pans to the top of the rocks “In other news, Jane’s a pro like I’ve never before seen”
  * Gansey takes the craziest selfies - while rappelling down the side of a mountain, zip-lining with Henry and Blue in the back, skydiving, just chilling with Helen in their helicopter with the entirety of Henrietta in the background like its no big deal
  * He likes to take scenic pictures, the sunset is his fav
  * Pictures of water or historical sites that he captions with random facts he just happens to know



 


	16. Chapter 16

Good Together by HONNE for pynch. Love you ;)

 

* * *

“I miss you.” Adam froze, that was the first time he heard those words escape Ronan’s lips, even if it were over the phone. 

“I miss you.” He responded momentarily after. “I’ll be home for Thanksgiving break, yeah?” 

There was rustling from Ronan’s side, almost like there was a breeze. Adam recognized it. Ronan was sitting on the roof of the barn. He cocked his head to the side, when was the last time Ronan had been there?

“Opal asleep?” He asked before checking the time, and freezing for the second time, “Ro’, it’s past 2, what are you doing up?” 

“I miss you.” Ronan repeated. 

“I miss you too, babe, but - “ 

“I miss you.” 

Tears stung Ronan’s eyes, whether it was from the wind or something else, he wouldn’t tell. 

Adam sighed, “I know.” _I’m sorry._

—

It had been a week, Ronan hadn’t called again. 

It was after Adam’s last class of the day. He was walking towards his room. He was going to drop his stuff and go meet with some friends to study. 

Once he had, he made his way to the library. He didn’t notice the car in the visitors parking lot right outside it. 

—

“Hey,” Adam said as he walked towards the table where a few of his friends were already sat, their laptops out, notes spread around them. 

“Hey!” They looked up, then confused as they stared behind Adam, “There’s a dude coming this way…looks hella threatening, what the fuck?” 

Adam turned, prepared to deal with an asshole, his mouth already poised to strike. 

Then - “Oh my god.” Adam let out a breathless laugh, the air knocked out of his lungs. His shoulders dropped, he hadn’t realized how much he’d missed Ronan until Ronan was all he could see. 

Ronan didn’t stop to say hi, just crashed into Adam, his arms coming up to wrap around Adam. Adam took a single step back from the force of the hug, and then brought his arms around Ronan’s to hug him back. 

No, Adam didn’t care that Ronan was hugging too hard, no he didn’t care if a few people glanced their way. All he cared about was Ronan. Holding Ronan close, breathing him in, being able to feel him for real. Finally feeling at home far, far away from home. 

Ronan may have been the taller of the two, but that didn’t stop him from burying his face in Adam’s shoulder, still silent. 

Adam pulled away first, still holding onto Ronan, searching his face, “What are you doing here?” he asked with a smile.

“I missed you,” Ronan replied, finally looking at Adam. 

Adam let out another soft laugh, then brought his hands to cup Ronan’s cheeks, kissing him once, twice, then pulling away with another smile.

“I missed you too, love.” 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Gangsey meet the Foxes

I have this hc that even though Adam could get into an Ivy League of his choice, my humble son wouldn’t go that route. So, where better to go than Palmetto State University. (For the purpose of these hc’s y’all hush and just _go with it_ ) 

It’s after a game that Adam and his friends get invited to a party by some Vixens. The team’s there, and that’s how Adam meets the Foxes

He and Neil hit it off. Neil doesn’t like people, and interacting with anyone other than his team doesn’t usually end will, but when he meets Adam, there’s this aura about him that piques Neil’s interest. Adam doesn’t talk much but his words mean more bc theyre so succinct and to the point and Neil appreciates that. They become fast friends and the rest is history.

Fast forward to final championships that year and Adam goes to every Foxes game now, but he invites Blue, Gansey, and Henry bc they hadnt been too far away and Ronan didn’t mind coming down to visit

The Foxes win against the Trojans and theyre on top of the world, every last one of them, bc they know for sure that they are a /good/ team that plays fair and well and wins bc they can and not bc they have a point to prove

ahem 

a win means celebrations and the foxes/vixen clan along with all of PSU dont disappoint, and well, bc Adam and Neil are so close Neil texts Adam and asks where he is when he doensn’t see him near him, and then Adam brings his squad over 

and at this point everyones kind of adopted Adam bc if he were at all athletically inclined, he’d make a great Fox, but that doesnt mean he isnt welcome amongst them, esp when they’d gotten the chance to get to know him better

anyway 

he introduces the team to his friends and the gangsey is kind of awestruck as to how Adam managed to become so close to /The Foxes/ and well

Henry’s fangirling over p much everyone but he and Allison hit it off p quickly once the initial introductions are over with 

and I know yall like the idea of Gansey and Kevin bonding over being history buffs but pls consider - Gansey being able to keep up with Kevin, drinkwise and Kevin being horribly impressed when Gansey can hold a conversation with the same amount of alcohol in his system as Kevin who is literally about to pass out then and there 

Ronan and Andrew. Just - I…oh boi, ok. 

They hate each other, not in an Andreil way, but like…they both exude this aura of danger and either of the are fiercely protective of their respective families and they dont trust the other

But Adam and Neil get along so well, and they are so similar that once they get past the initial wariness around each other they bond really well over knives and cars and their boyfriends 

iliknnvlkfjk let me live you idiots

also for your consideration Blue and Dan’s relationship? the absolute badassery they both exude and revel in my feminist daughters not about to put up with anyones shit 

also imagine the wonder  on everyones faces when they meet a girl shorter (as short as??) than the twins  

also consider Blue on Matt’s shoulders bc WHY NOT 

 

Addition: 

 

Religion!!! Oh my god, pun not intended, (forgive me) icant believe i didnt remember that, but for real!! Ronan and Renee just!! Fuck i cant even put it into words, but like imagine how well theyd get along

The both notice the other has a cross around their neck and they go to church together and Matthew!!! Falling in love with Renee and Allison having to be like sorry babe she’s taken

And yes! Sexuality/Religion being a huge talking point in their relationship and Nicky!!!!!!!!!! Appreciating all of it bc none of it is what he grew up around and Nicky finding religion again, in the best way, advertently bc of Renee and Ronan!!!

And then obv when Renee starts whacking homophobes and the like with her bible, as per Nora’s extra content, Ronan just, a light bulb goes off and hes like this is it, best friends forever no take backs

 


End file.
